


New Additions

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the New challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Additions

I love my ship, my captain and my crew but I like when we take on new passengers. Book came with strawberries and secrets. Simon is all fancy and has the softest hands. River is strange, she has stories but they make no sense. She’s a beauty but we have enough pretties on Serenity. Still she has long, dark hair and in the right light she can be my fantasy come to life and best, or maybe worst, of all she doesn’t seem to care that when we are alone in the dark, I can’t stop myself calling her ‘Nara.


End file.
